Fargo
'The City of Fargo ' *'Population': 532,683 (2070) *'Government:' Elected Mayor (Fatima Jumaili , elected 2072). Under terms of the Alexandria Accords Fargo is designated as a Semi-Autonomous Statistical Region (Region 3) within the Red River Disputed Military Zone and entitled to elected representation under the authority of, and with the final approval of, the military authorities of the RRDMZ. *'Territoriality': Statistical Region 3 of the RRDMZ is part of a jointly-administered territory of the UCAS and the Sioux Nation. It lies under the direct administration of the Fargo City Government and contains five major extraterrorial tracts: (1) "The Downtown Development Zone " ceded to The Red River Valley Investment, Holdings and Development Group, DBA 'The Group' (A), (2) the "Sweetheart Fields" farmlands ceded to Ares Agribusiness - Fargo, a wholly-owned subsidiary of Ares Macrotechnology (AAA) (3) the "Great Plains Common Campus" ceded to NeoNET North (AAA), (4) the campus of North Dakota Regional University (Ed), an incorporated university subsidized by the UCAS government, and (5) 'The Center' and surrounding Medical Testing Grounds ceded to Sanssentia Health (A) a member company of 'The Group'. *'Law Enforcement:' Security is divided between two primary agencies. Military law is enforced in public territory in the RRDMZ by Joint Enforcement Group of Zone Administration, made up of UCAS Military Police and Sioux Warrior Society personnel. Within Region 3, private land-owners have the option to buy into protection from Borderlands Security Incorporated (BSI), which has the contract for Region 3 security. BSI is contracted for two of the region's extraterritorial regions, maintaining security for the Great Plains Campus and has a separate division 'Block Security' or "BlockSec" for policing the Block. *'Transportation (Local)': Transit services are run by Zone Area Transit 'ZAT', a member company of the Group, receiving subsidies from the Zone Joint Services Commission. Services range from a fleet of converted GMC Bison transports 'Megabuses' for cross-country to the 'Tubeways' within the Block. *'Transportation (Long Distance): '''Fargo is served by the Big Loop railway for freight purposes, as well as serving as the primary junction between the Oceti Sakowin-based Maza Canku passenger line going west and the Amtrak 'Great Northern Line' going east. Commercial flights from the UCAS pass through Hector AFB in Fargo while flights coming in from the Oceti Sakowin utilize the Maitomoni'ohe hohpí airport in Maitomoni'ohe (West Fargo). *'Demographics (by Metatype): 73% Human, 11% Dwarf, 8% Troll, 4% Elf, 3% Ork, 1% Other *'''Demographics (by Citizenship): SIN-holding population 56% UCAS National Citizens, 21% Citizens of a Oceti Sakowin-recognized member Tribe, 17% Other, 6% Corporate Citizens (*SIN-holding citizens are estimated to encompass 86% of actual population). The above is from the official Corporate Court report on the town. The rest of it is pretty boring and fairly out of date, so I cut it there. Things it doesn't mention is stuff like the startling number of specific nationalities contained in the "17% Other", we're talking Nepalese, Somali, Hmong, Maya, Amazonians, Balkens, Romani etc. Mostly brought over here by Lutheran Social Services, which is pretty big out here. (Religion is a touchy subject in a town split between the Lutheran Church and the Seven Sacred Rites of the Lakota, so keep that in mind). For instance it doesn't tell you how the Amazonians, the newest of the refugee groups, especially have found a niche and now run the freelance taxi business here. A note for fellow inhabitants of the Shadows, "Amazon Cabs" or "Zons" are fast, willing to go anywhere, and don't ask any stupid questions like 'So why are you going there?' or 'How long you been in town?' or 'Are you bleeding?'. Or how North Star sentiment is still pretty strong up here, despite the failure of their revolution ten years ago, but so is sympathy with the Sioux and the conflict between them recreates the Third Ghost Dance War every weekend on the streets. And that's only the tip of the iceberg about what you're not getting up there. I don't know everything, so don't be surprised if I miss something or get something wrong. Remember. I'm not from here. Hotspots The Red River of the North The Block Wasted Acres NDRU Cass County Courthouse Hector AFB West Fargo Moorhead Park Island Argusville Return to: Main Page Category:Places Category:Politics